


Adopt A Kid(s)

by LissaWho5



Series: Storymas 2019! [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: How Patton and Virgil met and adopted their two sons. Remy wasn’t particularly fond but he seems to be the only one.
Relationships: Moxiety
Series: Storymas 2019! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560226
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Adopt A Kid(s)

Remy sat in the orphanage. His little brother Roman was off playing with some blocks, away from other kids. Remy sat off to the side, pretending to read a book. He wasn’t really interested in it, but he wanted something to keep him looking busy.

It was an open house day at the orphanage. A bunch of people will come in and ask questions, look at the kids here with pity, and they’ll see Remy and his darling brother Roman. 

He loved Roman more than anything in this world. Roman was always his biggest fan, his best friend, and sidekick. And in return, he did the same to Ro. 

No matter how hard their lives were, no matter what their past group homes were like, and no matter what the world through at them, they would have each others backs.

Which is why he had to distance himself from his little brother. 

He was 13 now, he knew that the older you get, the less likely you were to find a “forever home” or some other nonsense. He probably wasn’t going to get it, regardless of what his social worker said.

But Roman, Roman was only 7. He had so much going for him and there was a good chance that the younger of the two could get adopted.

He tried bringing this up to Roman before, multiple times in fact, but Roman refused every single time. Even when they were placed is different group homes before, he always found a way back to Remy (And Remy would be lying if he said he didn’t use t fight for Roman too).

But it’s different now. THis is adoption, Roman could be in a good home and have a great family for the rest of his life, parents who would love Roman and be patient and help him through his traumas, if roman would just leave Remy behind. 

But he told Remy each time, “You’re my Remy. And I’m your Roman. We don’t give up on each other and we stick together through thin and through thick.”

And Remy would smile and agree, saying that he wasn’t thinking straight. Roman would chuckle and then go back to reading or playing or sleeping or whatever else he had to do. 

And today wasn’t much. Regardless of the encouraging speech that the woman in charge of the house said before the open house started. 

-

Soon the day was halfway over and no one had taken much interest in Remy. A couple have talked to Roman ut after he mentioned having a big brother, they got  _ that  _ look in their eye and they would politely leave. Remy didn’t know if Roman noticed the pattern or not, but it didn’t seem to affect him much. 

He was about to ask the group home runner if he could be excused when he saw a man come up to him. 

The man was tall, he had medium brown skin, and his eyes were the color of cocoa. He had dark freckles over parts of his face and he had dark brown curly hair, that was dyed purple in the front. He was chubby and tall, he had to be at least 6’5, though Remy thought he might possibly be taller. 

The man seemed nice enough, though there was slight intimidation to him. However that may be due to him wearing mostly mostly purple and black, and the black eye liner that was under his eyes. 

“Hey,” He said to Remy, he stuck out his hand for a handshake. “I’m Virgil.”

Remy shook his hand. “Remy.”

Virgil nodded at this new information. “Nice book. Tale Of Despereaux, a classic. It was one of my favorites as a kid.”

Remy nods and looks down. Hoping the guy will just leave soon.

“So, Remy, how old are you?”

“13.” Too old, now for the look to cross the man’s eyes. He looked up expecting to see that reaction, but he never did.

The man just smiled and nodded. He looked at the seat next to Remy, “Do you mind if I sit?”

Remy shrugged, what did it matter to him?

“If you would like to.”

Virgil gives a slight chuckle and sits down next to him. “So Remy, what do you like to do?”

Remy shrugs. “I like to read, play video games, if given the chance, and I like drawing a good bit. I also enjoy playing with my brother.” 

He knew the guy would probably not be interested now. This man probably did not want two kids in his life suddenly as he doubted he had planned for anymore than one kid.

But the man just nodded, his eyes getting a reminiscent light to them. 

“That makes sense. Are you and your brother close?”

Remy nods and for first time gives a slight genuine smile. “Very. He’s been with me through thick and thin. And I’d stand by him too. He’s sitting over there, playing with the blocks.”

Virgil turns and looks and sure enough Roman is still playing with the blocks. He seems pretty engrossed in building the structure though when he looks up and sees them staring, he waves. 

Remy gives half and smile and Virgil lets out a snort. 

“He’s cute.”

Remy agrees, “He is. And he’s a sweetheart and such a good kid.”

Virgil gives him a look that is knowing. One that comes from a place from his own experience. But he doesn’t comment on that. He starts to speak when Roman comes up to them, another man trailing behind.

This man was taller than Virgil surprisingly, but probably only by a few inches. He had tanish skin and wavy hair that was somewhere in between carmel and dark brown. The front of his hair was dyed blue. 

This man had wide shoulders and a broad chest. He was muscular and looked like he pick up the other man with ease. Remy would be intimidated if wasn’t for the fact the man looked so sweet. He had a gray hoodie wrapped around his shoulders and with a better look Remy could see it was a cat hoodie for goodness sakes. His glasses only gave his face a more friendly look and the huge smile on his face only made him appear friendlier. Roman was leading him to Remy, who upon arriving in front of his brother arrived in front of him excitedly.

“Remy! This nice man was talking to me and telling me how he liked my castle and he talked to me and when I told him your my brother he sad you were talking to his husband!” He seemed excited, as if this information was the most important and spectacular thing. 

“I didn’t know boys could have husbands?” He looks up at Remy, wonder in his eyes. Remy nods and chuckles, “They can dork. Women can have wives too.” 

Roman stares at him with amazement, as if the thought hadn’t crossed his mind.

“Woah.” He said quietly. 

Remy was so focused on his brother that he didn’t notice the silent conversation the two adults were having. Virgil has made up his mind and he could tell Patton had. Though they would probably have to meet with the two bros a couple more times and fill out more paperwork the two knew they couldn’t let the brothers be separated. They obviously cared to much about each other. 

“Remy, Roman?” Patton had said a couple minute after the two siblings had started talking. Both of them looked at him.

“How would you two feel about becoming part of our family?”

Remy stares in shock, never could he had imagined this. 

“You want to adopt us? Both of us?”  _ You want to adopt me?! _

Virgil nods, “We do. Of course there be more paperwork and we may need to visit a couple more times, but we feel that having you in our lives would be amazing and we’d be honored if you let us take care of you.”

Roman started nodding immediately, wanting to take this opportunity. This may be the only chance soon where someone would be willing to adopt him  _ and  _ his brother.

Remy nodded once, he was still shocked but even he had to admit that there was a good bit of excitement. He still didn’t trust these two yet, but he knew that this would most likely be the best option.

-

A few weeks past and the two are moving into the Sanders residence. 

The two had finally been officially approved and were allowed to bring the two home. Each sibling had their own room and had been given the grand tour by Patton (with a few snarky remarks put in my Virgil for good measure). Remy chuckles slightly at their antics. 

He wasn’t sure what to make of them yet, but he had his brother. And he knew that as long as they had each other’s back, the two could get through anything. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I worked really really hard on this one and I’m quite proud!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
